Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Morpho Knight
Morpho Knight is an unlockable character. He can be obtained by clearing Final Story's EX Chapter. Despite being shaped like Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight, Morpho Knight will be so much different from them both, wielding twin blades with speeds greater than you'd expect, given they're bigger than him. He's intended to tear through enemies, and even usher a few of them to his side. Movesets Butterfly Swords *X - Morpho Knight flutters his wings, generating a short ranged shockwave around himselves. This'll deal a small bit of damage, and will cause 10% of the enemies struck to turn their attention on the foes. Doesn't affect midbosses or bosses. *YYYYY - Morpho Knight begins by swinging both swords in front of him in an X-shaped fashion. Then he performs a back-hand swipe with his right sword, before swinging both swords to the left. Then he reapetedly slashes both swings before him in a flurry, all while stepping forwards. After that flurry, he takes both swords overhead, and swings them down in front of him. *YXXX - Morpho Knight begins by swinging both swords in front of him in an X-shaped fashion. Then, he stabs the tips of his swords into the ground, before perform an uppercut that hurls foes into the air. When they're airborne, he repeatedly swings at the ball of foes to beat them down. This is then finished by him leaping up, before taking perform a downwards stab and causing the captured foes to fly out while he slams on the ground, performing a shockwave. *YYXXX - Morpho Knight begins by swinging both swords in front of him in an X-shaped fashion. Then he performs a back-hand swipe with his right sword. This is followed by him swinging the right sword to send a bright orange sword beam (vertical), then swings his left sword to send a bright orange sword beam (horizontal), then following up with a dark aura surrounding him before he sends a ghastly face forwards to plow through enemies. Each of these projectiles can be angled. *YYYXXX - Morpho Knight begins by swinging both swords in front of him in an X-shaped fashion. Then he performs a back-hand swipe with his right sword, before swinging both swords to the left. After that, he suddenly zip forwards to swing both swords in an uppercut fashion. Once they're airborne, he suddenly flies up and dashes through the ball of foes, teleporting so that he hits them from a different angle each time. This is finished by him stopping before the ball of foes, and delivering a powerful, back-handed swing to send the foes flying. *YYYYXXX - Morpho Knight begins by swinging both swords in front of him in an X-shaped fashion. Then he performs a back-hand swipe with his right sword, before swinging both swords to the left. Then he reapetedly slashes both swings before him in a flurry, all while stepping forwards. After that flurry, he backsteps, before suddenly performing a cartwheel jump forwards, blades spinning vertically as he drives himself in the middle of the caught foes, slamming the ground. There, he extends his two swords a little, where he repeatedly slashes in a circle around himself at the foes he's sent flying. This is followed by him conjuring a gravity well before himself to pull the foes towards him, followed by him slamming both of the extended swords on the gravity well to send the foes flying. *Special - A stunning shockwave radiates around Morpho Knight, stunning anyone in a large circle around him. His swords extend to massive sizes. He raises his right sword, conjuring a gravity well to his right to pull in foes, before he swings his right sword to hit them in front of him. Then he conjures a gravity well to his left to pull in foes while he raises his left sword, before swinging them out in front of him. Then, a gravity well in front of him pulls foes in as he holds both swords behind him. There, he swings both swords horizontally, covering area behind, to his left, to his right, before slashing the captured foes in front of him and sending them flying. Category:Subpages Category:Characters Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Kirby (series)